forrestfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Lego Batman - Robin's Birthday
Lego Batman - Robin's Birthday was released on August 26, 2008, it also marks the first appearance of The Tim Drake version of Robin. Plot Robin comes in with a smile on his face telling Batman to guess what day it is. He guessed that he was finally moving out and leaving him alone, but Robin said no. Batman guessed that he was coming out of the closet, but Robin said no. At the answer of Batman not remembering he ran away crying. Then Alfred comes in and informs Batman that that his bank account has been robbed (possibly by Batman). Ignoring him, Batman questions him about Robin. Alfred answers that it's Robin's birthday. Batman get concerned about Robin, being mad at him (because he already gets on his nerves). Alfred suggests throwing him a party. But Batman interupts him and tells him it's a bad idea. But a few seconds later, Batman thinks of this as a chance to get drunk and party with his friends, so he aggrees and says he'll invite everyone he sees. Alfred says, "Thank you, sir." Batman then says, "Get outta here, you old fool." Meanwhile at the villian's hideout, The Joker, Bane, Riddler, Penguin, Mr. Freeze, & Two-Face find out about the party, so they decide to disguise themselves to get into the party, so they can so they can kill Batman once and for all. They would have Bane rip out Batman's lungs, Penguin's birds would shit all over him, Joker would carve a smile on his face, Mr. Freeze would freeze him, and Two-Face would flip his coin to see if he wants to kill Batman or not. Batman is driving around in his Batmobile, literally inviting everyone he sees. When he sees the villians in diguise, he doesn't recognize them (even thought the only one with a decent diguise on was The Riddler). He invited all of them. Later that night, Nightwing announces that the party was officially on. Then he cranks up Black Eyed Peas on the beatbox and everyone starts to party. Robin comes in and wonders what's going on. Batman calls him Bitch Dick, then tells him that its a party for him, but Robin wonders why he wasn't invited. Batman tells him he wasn't invited because he would ruin it (even though it was a party for Robin). At that point the villians bust in and Two-Face shoots the boombox. Then he says they're only there to kill Batman. The villians start shooting at Batman & Robin. Robin worries, but Batman takes out two handguns and kills the Penguin and tackles The Riddler. Batman repeatedly shoots the Riddler, then Bane attacks him saying hes going rip his butt off or something. Bane punches Batman then rushes toward him only to get shot and killed. Then Mr. Freeze says, "Come out Batman. That way I can freeze you over in icy-". Before Mr. Freeze could finish, Batman killed him. Batman then starts boasting, but Joker knocks him over. Then Batman repeatedly kicks him in the face. Joker tries to kill him with a buzzsaw, but Batman shoots him. Batman says, "Yeah. Took down all y'all" in a cowboy accent. Robin says, "Batman, I thought you didn't use guns." Batman said, "Oh, I decided that was lame. Guns rule." Two-Face comes out of nowhere right behind Batman, but Robin him with a rocket launcher, barely missing Batman. Batman gets mad at Robin (even though he saved his life). Robin points out that he did save his life, and is tired of Batman treating him like crap, and that he's leaving him. Batman lets him go. Suprised, Robin leaves but gets shocked by an electric gate. Batman explains that he installed an electric gate yesterday and that Robin would have to stay with him. Robin gets up, but gets shocked again. Trivia/Goofs *This was the first video with Tim Drake Robin as he didn't have an origin story. *When the villains got shot, they were bloody. But, in the next frames, the blood was gone. *There was a "censored" bar over Bane's mouth when he cussed. However, he wears a mask that covers his mouth, so we couldn't see him mouthing the words. Cast Video Lego Batman - Robin's Birthday Category:Lego Batman Category:Forrestfire101 presents: 1 Million Kills